


山海不可平 3 车

by abc305614



Category: woaiwodeerimen
Genre: Other, 玉微
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: 君臣





	山海不可平 3 车

太微不急不缓走到润玉面前，蹲下身子，与润玉平视。润玉呆呆地看着太微，歪了歪头，露出了一个傻笑。

怎么这么呆萌？

心下这样想着，他不由得轻笑，复又站起身来，在上神呆滞的目光下解开了自己的衣裳。

丝扣一个个松开，系带从那不盈一握的梨花腰上抽离，素白雅致的常服一件件滑落在少年脚边……

少年羊脂白玉的胴体不着一缕，完完全全在润玉面前绽放，散发着淡淡的桃花香，与桃花酒的味道交织在一起，刺激着润玉的五感。

润玉的喉结无意识地上下滑动。

少年咬了咬红唇，脸上泛起薄薄一抹霞云轻絮。

太微脸上羞怯，动作却大胆，白皙的葱根顺着上神的脖颈而下，扯开了上神的衣领，解开了那银龙腰封。

润玉出奇的乖巧，任太微脱下自己的衣裳，然后被推倒在地。

“仙上...”

太微跪坐在润玉胯间，俯下身，那殷红的檀口微张，丁香小舌探出，舔舐着半勃的孽根。那孽根在小舌的侍候下越发硬挺，涨得青紫，衬得那张芙蓉面越加白净。

“唔...”

红唇一点一点含住了润玉的粗长，少年开始前后摆动脑袋，尽心吞吐上神的孽根来。

圆润的龟头时不时会戳到咽喉，太微不由得一阵恶心，眼里被逼出了点点闪烁的泪光来，那我见犹怜的样子，让人平生一股凌虐欲来。

“呜呜...”

朦胧中，润玉只觉得浑身欲火难耐，全身的热血都好似汇聚了下身那处。他不住发出舒爽的低吼，那只指节分明的大手粗暴地掌住胯间毛茸茸的脑袋，强迫着少年加快吞吐的速度。

不知多久，太微几乎双唇发麻了，润玉才嘶吼一声，泄了出来。

半软的龙根在太微的脸上划出一道色情的水痕来，满是檀膻味的龙精灌满了太微的嘴，他皱着秀眉，将浓稠的龙精尽数吞下，还有些含不住的顺着嘴角流了出来。

太微起身，跨坐在润玉身上。看着身下俊朗的上神，太微脸上满是痴恋，他将指尖送入檀口，细细舔舐，沾满了龙涎的一指缓缓插进了自己那还未曾被开拓的菊穴中。

太微不由娇哼一声，精巧的耳垂红得几乎要滴出血来。觉得扩张的差不多了，他方才扶着那青紫的炽热缓缓沉下了腰。

少年的身子尚显青涩，但那菊穴实在是天赋异禀，一点一点地将尺寸硕大的龙根吃下。

“好紧...”

感受到自己下面好似被什么又热又紧的东西包裹住，舒爽得很，润玉不由一声叹慰。

太微自然听见了，害羞得不行。

“唔...嗯...”

太微小幅度地扭动起腰肢，适应甬道里那根粗长，也想试着找找天香图册上说的那能让男子高潮的敏感点。那一双玉手还在上神宽厚有力的胸膛上来回抚摸，不时擦过上神嫩红乳尖，不多时两颗小果子充血，挺立起来。

醉酒的上神这手着实是闲不住，大掌包住少年人两瓣弹性极佳的香软，像是揉面团一样肆意地搓弄，还恶意地用力拍几下，发出清脆的‘啪啪’声，那白嫩的两团渐渐浮上了淡红的掌印。

“真软啊...”

可怜美人的娇喘中带了几分哭腔，娇嗔之语还未出口，突然尖尖地娇叫出声来，原是碰着了那销魂一点，爽着了，穴口一下子缩紧来，夹得润玉头皮发麻，简直要去了。

太微挺着腰，雪臀在润玉的火热上起伏，那丰腴玉白的臀肉一抖一抖，在落下时拍打着润玉的跨部，发出‘啪啪啪’的声响，和着巨物进出时的噗呲水声在偌大的太辰宫里回响，好生羞人。

清丽的明月见这一幕也羞怯不已，连忙扯了彩云黯淡了自己一身光华。昙花似乎感受到了月光的远去，一下子盛放到了极致，花香淡雅悠远，却在下一秒开始渐渐颓萎，了无生气。

在花瓣落尽了那一刻，美人登上了极乐，玉手紧紧扣住上神双肩，一声销魂的娇叫后，初尝快感的前端喷射出龙精，后面的菊穴如女子潮吹一般，流了一屁股的水。

太微轻喘，额角有了些许香汗，看着身下被自己亲手拉入欲海的上神，他缓缓俯下身去，将红唇虔诚地印上了那张朝思暮想已久的薄唇，丁香小舌不费吹灰之力便撬开了润玉牙关，青涩地逗弄大舌与之共舞。

润玉的大手一路撩火，抚摸着触感绝佳的凝脂肤，感受着少年凸起的脊背和精致的蝴蝶骨，最后指节插进了少年鸦青的发丝中。

他按住少年的头，加深了这个亲吻。

太微合上眼眸，感受着喷洒在脸上的温热吐息，感受着身下人与自己亲密相连的每一处。

仙上的唇，是甜的...


End file.
